yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter Jibanyan!
is the second Chapter of Yo-kai Watch. Synopsis Still recovering from their world-changing adventure at Mount Wildwood over hunting some measly bugs, Nate/Katie come home to find their parents fighting; but they rarely do. Could this be the work of a Yo-kai? Quest Summaries ;Enter Jibanyan! :An Invisible World "The Yo-kai butler followed me home. When I got home, my parents were fighting. They never fight! Is this Yo-kai mischief? Time for the Yo-kai Watch to do its thing!" - Nate and Katie :Make Five Fast Friends! "This Yo-kai Dismarelda is too strong. But I need to stop my parents from fighting... Maybe I can defeat her if I get some more Yo-kai friends? I can use the radar to find more Yo-kai!" - Nate and Katie :Someone at the Fish Shop "I have more Yo-kai friends now...but I hear there's a powerful Yo-kai near the Fish Place. By the intersection maybe? Let's head there--but be careful of cars!" - Nate and Katie :Get the Pic! "This cat's a real firecracker! Or should I say Yo-kai? His name's Jibanyan and he's hung up on his master, Amy. I need to find the Yo-kai that took his only picture of her and get it back!" - Nate and Katie :Revenge on Dismarelda! "Jibanyan became our friend! Maybe I'm ready to defeat Dismarelda now and restore peace at home! Come on out, Jibanyan!" - Nate and Katie :Time to Make Up "Dismarelda was fighting with her husband too. Happierre came to get her and stopped my parents from fighting. All is back to normal, and we had a really nice dinner together." - Nate and Katie Plot As Nate/Katie walk home, they notice that Whisper is following them home, and resigns to having him around. When they entered the living area, Nate/Katie come across feuding over chores around the home. But when Nate/Katie notes how rare they have ever fought, Whisper points out that they have a house guest, who is soon discovered to be Dismarelda. The Eerie tribe Yo-kai is adamant in staying in place, knocking out Cadin in one fell swoop when he tried to lend assistance to the situation. With that, Whisper decides for Plan B: make more Yo-kai friends, to Nate/Katie's initial hesitance about abandoning the current problem. After adding 4 more Yo-kai to their Medallium and roster, Whisper detects a powerful aura near the Fish Place Shop. Once there, Nate/Katie talk to the proprietor Mr. Fischer, who noted that lately, traffic seems to be getting chaotic in the intersection from across the street. Once Nate/Katie crossed, they soon encountered a initially nameless cat Yo-kai charging into traffic against a truck, only to be crushed. After ensuring the cat Yo-kai, whose called himself Jibanyan, mostly because that's what everybody calls him these days, would be alright, Nate/Katie soon found out that a photo of his previous owner when he was alive was stolen by a Yo-kai named Roughraff. After finding Roughraff in the alleyway behind the Fish Place, Nate/Katie battles him over the possession of the photo, and wins. Once the photo was retrieved, Nate/Katie are briefly held up by Detective Holdit, a human with the ability to see Yo-kai, and proceeds deputizes them for beating Roughraff. After that, Nate/Katie return to Jibanyan with the photo, and rewards them with his Yo-kai Medal, giving Nate/Katie the edge needed to take on Dismarelda. Once back home, Nate/Katie quickly goes for Round 2 with Dismarelda and to oust her out of their home, and battles her, though not before having a mishap where summoning Jibanyan to battle had him leaping up into the air only to crash into the kitchen's low ceiling. Once Dismarelda is defeated, a new Yo-kai appeared: Dismarelda's husband Happierre, and quickly lightens the mood of the parents, then takes his leave with the missus, though not before Dismarelda gives Nate/Katie their Yo-kai Medal as compensation for the trouble she caused. Characters ;Notable Humans *Nathan Adams *Katie Forester *Lily Adams *Aaron Adams *Rebecca Forester *Jason Forester *Mr. Fischer ;Yo-kai *Whisper *Cadin *Dismarelda *Jibanyan *Happierre Available Quests and Yo-kai Spots ;Yo-kai Spots *Children at Play *Stuck in a Dark Place ;Requests and Favors *Here, Fishy, Fishy Trivia *The events of this chapter, as well as the previous one, were altered within the anime's first episode. *After the end of this chapter, the player can access the Crank-a-kai and multiplayer functions. Category:Yo-kai Watch chapters